forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Skills
Special Skills are abilities that many of the military units possess. Special skill affect the battle or/and or units in various ways. In lower eras only special units have special skills, however those skills are common in regular units in higher ages. List of Special Skills AR Targeting: Upon attacking, provides a X% chance of doubling the damage on enemy units of any era. Blast: Gains increased damage output for each tile closer to the target and ignores Stealth. Call of Duty: Grants attack and defense bonus to all friendly units when this unit is killed. Only applicable once. Chivalry: Gains bonus to attack and defense when it is the only unit with chivalry in your army. Close Quarters: Gains attack bonus when attacking an adjacent field. Contact!: Always retaliates against attacks within range. Dragon Breath: Attacks a row of enemies up to two tiles behind the target enemy without receiving retaliation. In total up to three enemy units can be attacked. Dug-In: Receives defense increase when enemy is more than 2 tiles away from it. Flying: Cannot be attacked by artillery units. Ignores terrain when moving. Frenzy: Deals 50% damage to enemy units within 1 tile range of unit on top of damaging targeted unit. Force Field: Absorbs damage points, up to a minimum of 1 damage point. Heat: Reduces attack of target. Hides in Bushes (Stealth): When standing in bushes, they can only be damaged by adjacent melee attacks. Hides in Forest (Stealth): When standing in forest, they can only be damaged by adjacent melee attacks. Hides on Hills (Stealth): When standing on hills, they can only be damaged by adjacent melee attacks. Hides on Plains (Stealth): When standing on plains, they can only be damaged by adjacent melee attacks. Last Stand: Gains attack and defence bonus for every unit with last stand skill that is killed in the battle. MIRV: Hits targeted unit and between 1 and 3 additional units in range. Morale: All friendly units start a battle with 1 point of armor. Does not stack. Mortar: Its shots also cause 50% damage to the units within a tile/tiles range around the target unit. One-Shot: Is removed from battle after attacking. Dies when battle is lost. Poison: 50% chance of poisoning unit it attacks. Poisoned units lose 1 HP every turn. Power Shot: Ignores defensive skills and terrain. Rally: All friendly units start a battle with extra % attack and defense bonus. This ability does not stack. Rapid Deployment: Starts the battle in a random field on the map. Acts before any other unit. Reactive Armor: Cannot take more than 3-4 damage per attack, depending on the unit. Recharge: Fires every other turn only. Secret Identity: Ignores first damage and transforms into a copy of another unit of your army upon taking damage. Dies instead, if you have no unit left without secret identity. Swarm: Units with Swarm get a 30 bonus in defense when they are adjacent to other units with Swarm. Defense bonus stacks. Category:Military Units Category:Game Category:Collections